The Hunted Cetra
by Inukag12
Summary: Not much to say but be prepared because the next chapter it going to be a lemon probably not to explict. Well read and review. Leave comments
1. Chapter 1

The Hunted Centra

Chapter one

Sephiroth was on his hunt for his prey for this was the month that he needed to feed unlike, other vampires he only feed once every three months. When he was on his daily route looking for his he saw a women surrounded by a gang who was planning to rape her. She tried hitting one of them but missed. One of the gang members grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her againest the wall. She struggled to get free but he kept her down. She screamed for help. The suddenly one of gang member were hit in back of head and the rest were knocked out. Only the one who was pinning her down wasn't hit. Without warning he was hit and knocked out. When she looked to see who it was it was a tall man with long silver hair, wearing black leather with shoulder armor, and a long sword. She looked at him and said "Thank you."

Then he said she should get home and lock her doors and windows. Then he turned and started walking. "Wait." She said. He turned and looked at her with mako cat like eyes.

"Could you walk me home?" She asked.

"Fine." he grumbled.

"My name is Aeris, Whats yours?" She asked kindly.

"Sephiroth." he said.

"Well, its nice to meet you Sephiroth." Aeris said

They started walking towards her home. Sephiroth thought this would be his to feed but he thought why not have fun with this one. When they got Aeris' house. He stopped and said " I should start ensorting you at night." Sephiroth said with a grin on his face.

Aeris looked at Sephiroth and said how was she supposed to pay him.

Sephiroth just said with a evil smile " You can pay it with a date."


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunted Centra

Chapter 2

"What?" Aeris said confused

"I said you can pay it with a date." Sephiroth said

Aeris looked at him and headed towards the door but he stopped her and looked at her mako cat like eyes. Aeris looked at him has well and turned to blush. Then he asked "Are you blushing?"

Aeris said "No I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Sephiroth said

"Im not." Aeris said

"Well think what you want." then Sephiroth looked away and said "See you tomorrow night." then turned and walked away into the night. Aeris turned to look to make sure he was gone then she headed inside.

_"Tomorrow night." _Aeris thought. Aeris then went into the bathroom to take a bath. She turned on the handle for the tub. When it was at the right tempature. She then got undress and did her hair into a loose bun. Aeris then climbed into the tub and layed down in the tub. Then she started wondering about Sephiroth. Aeris felt tried so she drifted to sleep and started dreaming.

WARNING LEMON

"Oh gawds." Aeris said moaning while Sephiroth put his fingers into her vinga. Then he pulled out his fingers and licked the juices off his fingers. Once he was done he slid his cock into her vinga and started thrusting. Aeris started moaning his name "Sephiroth..."

END LEMON

Aeris woke up with a start the tub was over flowing. Aeris quickly turned the handle off and put on a robe. Then she thought "Did I dream of Sephiroth?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunted Cetra

Chapter 3

When was lost in thought about Sephiroth. Then she heard thump which made her jump. Aeris wasn't sure what it was so she peaked out of bathroom door to see what it was and there was nothing. So Aeris grabbed her blow dryer and tipped toed into the hallway with the blow dryer in her hand. (That was the only thing I could think of that was hard enough to hit someone with.)

Then Aeris heard a other thump it came from the kitchen. Aeris then turned on the light switch which didn't turn on. Then without warning someone tapped Aeris on the shoulder she turned around about to hit the person.

"Aeris, its me." the voice said.

"Zack?" Aeris said confused.

"Yeah." Zack said

Aeris then hit him the back of head and yelled "DON'T EVER SCARE ME AGAIN LIKE THAT!"

Zack backed away shocked with her mood. When she had finally calmed down he came over and held her and said "Im sorry Aeris." then he lightly kissed her and he let her go get dressed into her night gown and do her hair in a braid. Then she went back to kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table and Zack did the same. Aeris Then asked what he was doing in Midgar.

Then Zack said "I came to see you." Aeris just turned away from him.

"Aeris what's wrong?" Zack asked

" Nothing it just good to see you." Aeris said

Zack then went over and kissed her again and she returned has well. Then he broke the kiss and asked "You doing anything tomorrow?"

"Just going to sell my flowers on the corner like I always do." Aeris said

" Are busy tomorrow night?" Zack asked.

"Sorry, I promised to meet someone." Aeris said.

"Oh." he said

"Bye, Aeris remember I love you." Zack said Then he kissed Aeris on forehead and walked out the door.

Aeris then watched him leave through the window. Aeris still loved didn't she?


	4. Chapter 4

The Hunted Cetra

Chapter 4

When Zack was out of site Aeris then went to bed and drifted to sleep.

Sephiroth was on his hunt. He really needed to feed soon but he wanted to taste the blood of the cetra. Her scent so amazing it smelt of strawberry.

"That cetra is making me thrist and lust for her." Sephiroth thought. He was on the roof top of old building looking for a young woman for his thrist. When he had seen a young woman walking down the street he then jumped from the roof top into a dark alley and started calling the woman's name which made her go into the dark alley. When Sephiroth had the young woman he kissed her making moan when he started kissing the siding of her neck his fangs lengthed and he bit into neck sucking the life and blood out of her. When he let go the body fell to floor of alley and then he wiped the remaining blood off his lips with his arm. Then jumped up to a roof top looking at the moon which made him think of the Cetra. "Aeris, you will become mine forever no matter who or what gets in my way." Sephiroth said.

Aeris woke up the next morning. She got up, got dressed and did her hair. Then she went to chruch were her to some flowers from her garden to sell. When Aeris got to the door and when she opened there was Sephiroth by the flowers looking at the open roof. When he saw Aeris she was stunned.

"How did you find this place?" Aeris asked

"What can't I be here?" Sephiroth asked

"No, there's no problem with you being here." Aeris said

Sephiroth then started walking toward her. Aeris backed away until she was cornerd. Sephiroth then closed the gap between then he planted a kiss on the lips which made her moan when Sephiroth stopped kissing her he was about to pull off her jacket there was a knock at the church door.

"Aeris you there?" Zack asked

Sephiroth was ticked off when he had her some came to ruin it. Sephiroth letgo and said "Tonight, will see each tonight and I will be watching you through out the day in the shadows." Then he jumped through the open roof. Leaving Aeris in shock and wanting more.

When Aeris finally came out of shock she then heard a knock again.

"Are you there?" Zack asked.

"Come in." Aeris said

"Aeris, are you okay?" Zack said.

Zack then went over to her and hugged her. Aeris hugged him back. Then her Zack left with flowers and left with the flowers to go sell them on the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hunted Cetra

Chapter 5

When Aeris and Zack got to the place were Aeris sold her flowers. Sephiroth was watching from the shadows while Aeris was talking to Zack.

"Aeris, I have a question, who is it where supposed to meet tonight?" Zack asked.

"Its man and his name is Sephiroth." Aeris said.

"What!? Do you have any idea who he is? He's the genral of the SHINRA'S soldiers. Sephiroth killed many and there are rumors of women who have been seen with him went missing!" Zack yelled.

"Zack, you can't beileve every rumor you hear." Aeris said.

"Aeris, I know, I just don't want you to get hurt." Zack said while embracing Aeris. Aeris hugged him tighter. Sephiroth was getting angry with Zack.

"Damn you, invading on my woman...what did I just say invading on woman, I'm I jelous? No I can't be." Sephiroth thought.

He then regained his emotionless face and stepped out of the dark alley he was in. Sephiroth then walked torwords Zack and Aeris who was still hugging each other and said "Shouldn't you be in the field right now?"

When Zack heard Sephiroth he turned and let go of Aeris and said "What do you want?"

" I came to see Aeris only to take care of pravite business and it doesn't include you." Sephiroth said.

Zack started to get angry and ready to after Sephiroth but Aeris held him back and said "Go Zack, I need to talk to Sephiroth."

Zack left in a bad mood. Sephiroth turned to Aeris. She just glared at him. She then put down her basket of flowers that she was holding.

"Aeris." Sephiroth said.

Aeris then turned back to Sephiroth who holding a rose.

"This is for you." Sephiroth said giving Aeris the rose.

Aeris then said "Thank you."

" Your welcome. May I discuss bisiness with you somewhere else." Sephiroth said

"Yes, what do you have in mind?" Aeris asked.

"My manison outside of Midgar." Sephiroth said.

Without warning Sephiroth grabbed Aeris, spreaded his wing out and flew into the air.

Aeris started to scream and held Sephiroth tighter. When they got to the manison. Sephiroth let go of Aeris and headed for the door. He let Aeris in first. When they got in Sephiroth let it close on its own. Aeris couldn't beileve her eyes the manison was huge but the manison was miltary style decrated.

" Would you like to see the gardens?" Sephiroth asked while holding out his hand.

" Yes, I would like that." Aeris said and took Sephiroth's hand. They started walking towards the garden.


	6. Chapter 6

The Hunted Cetra

Chapter 6

While they got to gardens Aeris was amazed at the gardens it was like a maze with large walls of large hedges with roses growing on them.

Sephiroth then turned to Aeris and said "Run."

"What?" Aeris asked

"I'm giving you ten seconds to run." Sephiroth said with a half smile.

Aeris quickly ran in the maze of roses. Sephiroth then ran after her. When Aeris couldn't run anymore she stopped to take a break. A strough arm

grabbed Aeris' waist and pulled her to his chest.

Aeris turned to find Sephiroth who was grabbing her waist.

"Like I said you're being hunted." Sephiroth said before kissing Aeris passionalty and Aeris returned it.

**WARNING LEMON (THIS MAYBE OFFENSIVE TO OTHERS SO DO NOT READ IT IF IT OFFENDS YOU)**

Sephiroth then picked her up by her thighs with her legs wrapped around his waist. Sephiroth then took off Aeris' jacket while he kept kissing her.

Aeris then removed Sephiroth's shoulder armor and went for his trench coat. That fell to the floor with Aeris' jacket.

Sephiroth then put Aeris down and removed his gloves and then starting kissing her and took her upstairs to find a bedroom. When they got to the room Sephiroth sat down on the bed and put Aeris againest his chest and started kissing her shoulders while unbottoning her dress.

Which realved her breasts Sephiroth then took Aeris' breast and started massaging them which made Aeris moan.

Aeris then removed her boots while Sephiroth pushed her dress down and throw it on the floor.

Aeris then started kissing Sephiroth's chest not missing any place unexplored which made Sephiroth want her body more so he took Aeris who was kissing his chest and layed her on the bed.

When looked at her body she looked like a angel without a moment hestation he then kissed the valley of her breasts and continued down until he came to her woman hood he started to massage it.

Which made Aeris organasm. Sephiroth then removed her panties that were wet with her juices.

Sephiroth then started to lick Aeris' juices with his touge which made Aeris grab his hair and made her scream his name.

Once he was done Aeris then started to work on his pants with a welcoming sound of click of his belt. Aeris then unbottoned his pants to realve his manhood.

Aeris couldn't believe the size of it. It was so big Aeris put her mouth on it and started sucking it making Sephiroth moan.

Once she was done she also licked his juices has well. (Naughty Aeris ;)

Sephiroth then spreaded Aeris' legs apart.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sephiroth asked.

Aeris said "Yes."

Sephiroth then thrusted into Aeris. She screamed out in pain.

"Aeris, we can stop now if you want." Sephiroth said.

"No. I want you to take me." Aeris said even though it hurt.

"I'll be gental." Sephiroth said while thrusting into her once more.

The pain eased and it turned into pleasure. Sephiroth then started to go faster causing Aeris to beging for him to go faster. Once both reached their climax. Sephiroth fell beside her and said "I was your first wasn't I?"

"Yes you were." Aeris responed

Sephiroth then got up and got dressed Aeris did the same. She then follow him down stairs to get the rest of their clothing.

Sephiroth then turned to Aeris and said "I want you to stay here. My servants will be here to prepare you for dinner and you are free to explore the manison just not my room which is in the at the end of hall which has the big basic oak door."

"He then walked out the door leaving Aeris with the servants.


	7. Chapter 7

The Hunted Cetra

Chapter 7

Cloud was looking over the city Midgar with Tifa by his side.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"hm?" Cloud said not even paying attention to Tifa.

"Why are we here in Midgar?" she asked

I have some unfinished finish bussiness with someone." he said with a natural tone

"With who?" Tifa asked

"Sephiroth." Cloud said with anger.

Meanwhile

Aeris was looking around at the manison there was a libary with thounds of books. Aeris then looked to find a kitchen she was getting kind of hungry so she went to see if she could find anything. She had found some bread and then looked

through the cabients to see if she could find a knife and she did. Aeris then picked up the bread and cut it. When she

was done she walked out of kitchen with a piece and explored some more. Aeris walked thourgh the halls find many bedrooms until she came to big oak doors then she remembered Sephiroth talking about them it was his room and Aeris wasn't allowed to go inside his room but Aeris started to wonder what he was hiding. So she put her hand on the door knob and turned it. She hasted for moment but she opened one of big oak doors and found something that made her scream.

Sorry for not udating sooner ive been kinda of busy so please forgive me. :(


	8. Chapter 8

The Hunted Cetra

Chapter 8

Aeris was horrorfied to find blood on the bed that was in there. Sheet soaked in blood.

Aeris went out screaming bloodly murder. She ran fast until she bumped into someone.

It was Sephiroth she just ran past him outside into gardens with tears in her eyes. She had no idea what was going on.

Sephiroth came out to gardens to where she was at and sat by her. He then held in his embrace and asked what was wrong.

Aeris talked between sobs and said "I...saw...blood." tears started to fill her eyes again.

Sephiroth pulled her closer and said "Where?" in a faint whisper.

"Your bedroom." Aeris said still crying

Sephiroth became mad he then pushed Aeris out of his embrace and started to yell at her and throwing things. (like stones)

Aeris then just watched and kept crying. He then looked at her and said he was sorry and picked her up and held her.

"Its okay I just get mad sometimes." Sephiroth said

"Ill tell you the story." he whispered in her ear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 7**

The Hunted Cetra

Chapter 9

Sephiroth went over to her and pulled up a chair for and said, "Please sit."

Aeris sat and said "Thank you." quietly. Sephiroth then grabbed another chair and sat down in front of Aeris and looked at her with his aqua-green eyes. She looked up at him and she was caught in his gaze.

In his in toxicating voice he said to Aeris "Close your eyes and fall into a deep in sleep." she did has she was told.

_Aeris' dream_

"_Aeris." a deep sothing voice said softly._

_Her eyes slowly opened. The voice called out again. She followed the voice to find herself in a lab with glass cells, test tubes, chemicals everything a mad lab had. Then she could hear someone crying it seemed to sound like it was coming from one of the cells. There a little boy with his knees to his chest and his face in his folded arms crying. He then looked up at Aeris but then turned back into his crying state. Aeris wanted to confort the boy but how could she get to him if he was in a cell she looked at him once and tears streamed from her face then she heard foot steps coming she got up to find a hiding place once she had found one has she watched three men coming towards the cell two men were soldiers the other was a horrible looking. He typed in the code for the cell and ordered the two soldiers to grab the boy. The boy struggled trying to break free but he could not break free. He was then strapped to the table and the horrible looking man went to one of the cabinet and grabbed a needle and stuck it in a bottle to suck the liquid out and he went over to the who was crying begging him not to do it but he just laughed and smirked he injected the boy making him scream in pain. Aeris looked and yelled at him to stop but the dream fainted._

_BACK TO THE REAL WORLD_

Aeris was sweating from the dream and Sephiroth was hold her hand

(Sorry guys it took so long to update and sorry its but i updated though so leave some reviews okay)


	10. Chapter 10

The Hunted Cetra

Chapter 10

Sephiroth looked at Aeris still holding her hand.

"W...what happened?" Aeris asked looking at Sephiroth still dizzy.

"That was my past you had seen." Sephiroth said while letting go of Aeris' hand and getting up.

"As you can I was injected with Jenova cells has a child and at the age of five I had realized my thirst for blood and has I got older it grew and I had trouble controling it until SHINRA found a way for me to control it by feeding every three months then I learned to hunt through training I then became Gernal of SHINRA'S army. I hunted for women seeing how I was attracted to them every single one died but when I meant you I was changed I fell in love with you and I don't plan to ever let you go." Sephiroth said pulling Aeris to her feet and kissed her with passion but yet so ficerce that Aeris was surpised but then she returned it. Sephiroth deepened it and then he broke it and pulled Aeris into his embrace.

"Don't ever forget my words Aeris." he whispered in her ear.

'I promise." Aeris whispered. Sephiroth carried her to bed and there they slept together,

_Meanwhile_

"Where is Aeris?" Zack said looking at the disguarded flower basket.

"I swear if he did anything Im going to kill him." Zack said walking away

_Cloud and Tifa_

"Damn I can't find his scent." Cloud said snarling.

"Cloud shouldn't you give it a rest?" Tifa asked

"No!" Cloud yelled at Tifa.

"Fine then!" Tifa yelled walking to sit on rock and glaring at Cloud.

"Tifa, Im sorry for getting angry. Its just that I want to find him and end his life." Cloud said walking over to Tifa

"Cloud." Tifa said sorrowfuly. Cloud kneeled by her put his head on her shoulder. "I love you Cloud." she whispered.

"I love you to Tifa." Cloud whispered back.

_Back to Sephiroth and Aeris_

"Aeris, you need to get up. Its morning." Sephiroth whispered in her ear.

"Hmm...why?" Aeris said.

Aeris got up slowly yawning and strenching. Sephiroth was by the window looking out the window.

When she was out of the bed and then she turned to Sephiroth and asked "Do you have a shower I could use?"

"Down the hall on the left." he said in his cold neutral tone.

Aeris then went to shower while removing her clothes she started the shower. She started to hum the planet was singing to herself but then she felt strough arms around her waist she turned and there was Sephiroth naked.

Aeris: WTF!? 0

Sephiroth: What the hell are you putting us in a fanfiction like this Inukag12.

Inukag12: I was bored


	11. Chapter 11

The Hunted Cetra

Chapter 11

"Sephiroth..." Aeris said but was cut off by his lips. Aeris it. The kiss got more passionate. Their touge danced.

Then Sephiroth started to kiss the nip of Aeris' neck leaving lobe bites. Aeris dazed the steam in the shower mad it seem like it was a dream. Sephiroth then grabbed Aeris' left breast and started to lick her nipple and then he switched leaving it hardened. After he went back to kissing her. Aeris then started to kiss his chest and stroking his chest.

Aeris then went back to kissing him and it continued until Sephiroth put Aeris againest a shower wall then he spreaded her legs andput his shaft in and started to thrust leaving Aeris scream his name to the heavens moaning.

"Please...harder." She cried, Sephiroth started to lose control. Then he was sceaming her name and moaning going faster both made it to their climax leaving both of them tired.

Sephiroth helped Aeris to her feet and he turned off the water. Aeris wrapped a towel around herself and Sephiroth did the same. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her to bedroom. Where he then lput her down and withdrew some covers where he and Aeris slept.


	12. Chapter 12

The Hunted Cetra

Chapter 12

Houses burning, Chaos. People running from a figure with four white wings but a female with red eye dark has blood. She was killing women,children, and men. The figure choked a man and yelled "WHERE IS SEPHIORTH!?" she said with anger. The man merely said "I...I don't ... know."

With all her anger she stabbed the man in stomach and dropped. She then licked the blood off the blade and said "Looks like I'll have to look harder." Leaving a burning village.

Meanwhile

"Have you seen Aeris?" Zack asked the old man

"Why yes young man" the old man said

"Where!?" Zack shouted.

"In the sky flying." the old man said

Zack looked at him with dread and confusion. He then continued his search for Aeris

"Cloud do you think we should stop at a inn and rest?" Tifa asked.  
"I guess." Cloud said

Will continue to look for Sephiroth later I need my beauty sleep okay Cloud." Tifa said winking at Cloud leaving Cloud blushing.


End file.
